


Philip Hamilton!

by megas217



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, adopted mom and dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Philip HamiltonJohn LaurensGeorge and Martha WashingtonPhilip’ arrived in Heaven with a few people who will take care of him till his parents can come and take care of Philip.
Relationships: Grandparents and grandson, Uncle and Nephew
Kudos: 7





	Philip Hamilton!

John was in his house when he heard a sound outside so he went and saw a younger boy who looked like he was 5 years old but he looked so familiar “hey buddy how can I help you?” John asked when he didn’t want to scare the child “I want my mommy and daddy!” Philip said when John smiled at the little boy “I know buddy.” John said when he walked over to the little boy “can you tell me your name?” John asked when Philip shook his head “Philip Hamilton.” Philip said when John smiled when he finally met his nephew as he’s been watching him since he came to heaven “do you know who I am?” John asked when Philip shook his head “you look like a picture of daddy’s best friend but you don’t sound like you have a French accent.” Philip said when John smiled at his nephew “I’m John Laurence, I’m your daddy’s best friend and I got hurt after a big fight.” John said when Philip launches into his arms “daddy told me right before I arrived to look for you and you would take care of me till he or mommy can come and get me.” Philip said when John hugged the little boy when he lifted Philip into his arms before they headed inside the house when John placed Philip on the counter “are you hungry?” John asked when Philip shook his head when John smiled at him as John placed Philip at the table with a few books under him so he could reach the table when he brought over some food when Philip waited till he was given promotion just like his parents taught him “you can eat buddy thank you for waiting so patiently.” John said as Philip took a small amount of food when John smiled at Philip. 

John showed Philip where his room was “since your parents are not here yet you can stay with me or my parents.” John said when he didn’t tell George or Martha about their new little guest yet “can I meet your parents?” Philip asked when he was rubbing his eyes “how about after you take a nap, you had a long day buddy.” John said when Philip shook his head when John helped Philip into the bed when he placed a blanket on his nephew when he sat with Philip so the little boy wasn’t alone when Philip went to sleep so John kissed his head before he headed to find his parents. 

John walked out of his room and headed to his parents' section of the house when John knocked on the door “hold on one moment please.” George said when John waited for his dad to let him in “hey son, your mom and I was just going to come and see you.” George told John “I know dad, it’s just Philip arrived a few hours ago and I have been taking care of him.” John said when Geroge looked at him then smiled “how is he doing? I bet he’s confused about where he is.” George said when John shook his head “he’s 5 years old right now but I don’t know what he’ll wake up as.” John told his dad who shook his head “he can either be a newborn to the age of 19 so he can’t age pass that.” George told his son when George went to check on the youngest member of the family who was sucking his thumb in his sleep “for now we’ll leave him be till he wakes up.” George told John who shook his head “if you will excuse me I have to go get a bed and a few kids things to keep around the house.” George said when John shook his head when he went to the living room to read a book. 

Philip woke up when he looked all around the room and started crying when George walked in as younger Philip didn't remember meeting him yet “its ok son, I’m not going to hurt you.” George said when Philip was hiding in the corner of the bed “grandpa George?” Philip asked when George smiled at the little boy “yeah buddy it’s me your grandpa George.” George told Philip “daddy said that there were going to be some people for me to try and find so they could take care of me till they come here.” Philip told his grandpa “your daddy was a smart man, a little quick with his mouth and actions but he could write for hours and not get bored.” George said when Philip was sitting near him “I wrote a rap for him when I was 9 years old and he loved it!” Philip said when he looked confused as he was 5 but knew he did something 4 years later “it’s just your brain helping you with what you did on earth bud. Don’t worry when you are 9 you can tell us your rap if you want.” George told his grandson when Philp was sitting in his lap when they cuddled for a while before Philp wanted to get up and look at the house. 

George took Philip on a house tour when he smiled at his wife and son “hello darling.” Martha said when she smiled at Philip when she was making cookies when John was trying to snag some of the dough from the bowl “John if you don’t stop stealing dough your dad is going to give you a spanking.” Martha told John who stopped when George smiled at his wife “she’s right son, I’m not afraid to give you some discipline if you still need it.” George said when John placed his hands on his butt “I’ll stop stealing the dough, I’m sorry mom.” John said when he smiled at his nephew when George handed him over as John smiled at Philip when he took Philip to the bowl and let him have some of the dough “John Laurace didn’t I tell you not to steal the dough?” Martha asked when John smiled at her “yes but you didn’t say anything about Philip getting any dough.” John told his parents “hand Pip over to your mom then go to my office so we can talk.” George said when John did as he walked to his dad’s office. 

John was waiting for his dad to come into his office “John when your mom told you to stop eating cookie dough it’s because she doesn’t want you to eat all the dough so we have cookies for the week.” George said when John shook his head “I’m sorry dad.” John said when George shook his head “pull your pants down and bend over the desk.” George said when John did as George sighed when he hasn’t had a spanking in a long time when George uses the belt and gave him 20 when John was a puddle of tears when his dad held him in his arms as he rubbed his back and kissed his head “your ok son, you just need to listen and not use your nephew to get around the rules.” George said when John shook his head as they headed to the kitchen when Philip was on the counter helping place cookies on the plate when Martha smiles at the little boy who was such a great helper. 

Philip gets in trouble 

It’s been a few weeks since Philip arrived in Heaven when he was still getting used to changing so much as one day he was a toddler and the next he was 10 years old so constant change wasn’t very good and it hurt his head to the point Philip was lashing out at his family when Geroge let him for the first few day but after a while he didn’t like it as he saw Philip on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest when he was supposed to be doing his school work “Philip please do you school work so we can go do some fun this afternoon.” George soas when Philip looked at him at the small age of 5 when Philp was between crying and anger so Geroge walked over to him and got down on Phillips level so they could talk eye to eye “what’s wrong buddy? You are not yourself.” George said when Philip shrugged his shoulders when he didn’t have a good answer about how he was feeling or could express it in a way that made since to his grandpa George “my head is giving me an owwie.” Philip told George who looked at him “from all the changing from age to age?” George asked when Philip shook his head “why didn’t you tell us? We could have helped you out buddy.” Geroge told the little boy who was sucking his thumb “didn’t want to seem like a pain in the butt.” Philip said as Geroge looked at him and held him in his lap “you are not a pain in the butt, I wish that you would come to one of us and ask for help instead of stewing in your own anger and pain.” George told the little boy who shook his head “sorry grandpa George.” Philip told George who didn’t want to but he knew that he needed to give Philp the same discipline as John “had your daddy even spanked you when you were alive?” George asked when Philip shook his head “daddy only did it when I truly needed a reminder to be good.” Philp said when George shook his head “I’m going to help you with a reminder today because you have been so angry the last few days and I know that your young but you also know to come and ask for help if needed buddy so I’m going to give you 10 swats with my hand then we can cuddle just like I did with your daddy when he needed a reminder to be good also.” George said as he lifted Philip off his lap before he helped Philp take his pants and underwear off when George places Philp over his lap and started as Philp was crying when George just wanted to stop and rub his back and tell him that everything was going to be ok but he also knew that Philp needed to learn just like his daddy did. 

After George was done spanking Philip George held Philip in his lap when they cuddled till Philp was better when George talked to him about how he was acting “I’m sorry grandpa George!” Philip said when he was hugging his grandpa who rubbed his back “it’s ok baby, I forgive you.” George said when he hugged Philp close to him “when we go downstairs I want you to say sorry to grandma Martha and uncle John.” George said when Philp shook his head. 

Philp was better when George carried Philp to the kitchen when he smiled at his wife “Pip has something to say to you and John.” George said when Philp had his head on his grandpa’s shoulder when George rubbed his back “John is in his room.” Martha told his husband when John was called downstairs to the kitchen when John was wrapped in his blanket when he looked half asleep when Philp looked at everyone when George looked at his grandson “don’t you have something to say?” George asked when Philp shook his head “I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting. My head was hurting from all the changing my body was doing between ages.” Philip said when everyone smiles at him “it’s ok sweetheart, I know that grandpa took care of it right?” Martha asked when Philip shook his head.


End file.
